deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Leonhardt vs Fredrika
Annie Leonhardt vs Fredrika is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle! Description Attack on Titan vs Chaika the Coffin Princess! It's the female titan shifter against the female dragon shifter! Who will win! Interlude Wiz: While some may seem ordinary humans not everything that are sight sees us is entirely correct Boomstick: Annie the Female Titan Shifter Wiz: And Fredrika the Dragon Shifter Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Annie Leonhardt Wiz: Annie Leonhardt is a graduate of the 104th Trainees Squad and a former member of Military Police Brigade Boomstick: Thank god this was before tumblr came around. Wiz: However she wasn’t exactly the one to preserve humanity.. Boomstick: She was however shown to be loyal to her comrades despite being a lone wolf and being described she went through hell on earth Wiz: Though it turns out that having being through hell on earth is quite the achievement as she has quite the interesting fighting style with things like kicks, throws and holds. Boomstick: Including that god damn sweeping kick being able to knock down Eren & Reiner without breaking a sweat! Wiz: Also she’s quite the expert with the 3D Maneuver Gear Boomstick: The 3D what now? Wiz: The Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear is a set of gear which allows great mobility with Titans in combat as i has Piston-shot grapple hooks and Iron Wire Propeller with Plug in Blades because the year 755 certainly had this technology. Boomstick: My heart hurts. Wiz: Annie then uses this “755 technology” to grapple around abnormally better than most soldiers ranked 4th best and able to kill a Titan rank 8 Connie failed to dispose of. Boomstick: However why bother with 3DMG and Martial Arts when you’ve got a secret weapon like this chick has. Like eren Annie has the ability to transform into one of the most powerful Titans there ever was. Female Titan! Wiz: Like Eren she has the ability to transform into a 14 meter titan version of herself. However she has added abilities to boot. Not only does she keep her same fighting style and have boosted stamina far more than any other titan shifter she can harden parts of her skin at will not only using this for attack Boomstick: She can also use it to withstand an attack from Eren’s titan form that is so powerful the pure pressure from it cause part of a wall to collapse! Wiz: Also she has the regeneration abilities being able to heal any parts of her body that may have been cut off or wounded. However unlike other regenerators she can heal the chosen injuries at a much faster pace. However there’s one flaw with this titan form as it encases Annie in a crystal and she’s unfortunately stuck there Boomstick: However with her traitor antics it’s probably justice I mean she killed Gunther, that bitch! Wiz: Also like any other titan her weakness is the nape so if she’s hit by that she’ll certainly experience quite the pain. However Annie is perfectly capable of protecting her weak point Boomstick: Annie may be a backstabber but she’s certainly nobody to mess around with..say if she’s a female titan where’s her female pa-''' Wiz: She’s 16! Annie: I just want the weak, who do get swept along with the flow, to be considered human too. Fredrika Wiz: Fredrika is a former dragoon of Dominica Skoda. After meeting and losing with Chaika and company she decided to join them in attempt to get revenge on Toru '''Boomstick: Little did they and you guys know she wasn’t human at all! Wiz: Correct as a felia dragoon Fredrika does not have a true form Boomstick: So she can’t pull a Frieza? *intimidating Frieza* This isn’t even my final form! Wiz: No..anyway she uses this human form to bond with humanity but she has plenty of forms to help her on the battlefield although that’s not the only thing she has up her sleeve. Boomstick: Yeah she can quite annihilate her pray in seconds not only being one of the most intelligent felias but she can also Heal, And she can harden any part of her body amplifying her defensive capabilities. Basically a better version of that pokemon move Wiz: However her greatest strength is her transformations she can take the form of a Dragon with the option of wings, Beast the form that offers her better ground mobility, And Dominica Skoda being able to take on her late master’s image. Boomstick: She also wields a longsword although not skillfully she can still get the job done with them. However the transformations can go even further with Contract as she can transplant a large amount of flesh such as an arm or a leg and can basically go a vampire move and heal herself by biting you. Wiz: And these abilities allow her to get through plenty of fights Boomstick: And plenty of times getting stabbed! Wiz: Yet she always managed to tank on and keep fighting alongside Chaika and co. also she can somehow molt into a chibi fredrika..somehow. Boomstick: But like any other Dragoon her fatal flaw is the brain as if she’s hit in the brain it’s the only part of her body she can’t regenerate. But even then she’s still quite the competition! If you get in this dragoons way chibi or not never piss her off!..or stab her Fredrika: I need to pay them back for before! Death Battle! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!! Annie is just looking off from the distance in the forest until she finds a cat? Annie: Hmm? However it wasn’t actually a cat as the cat shapeshifted into Fredrika Fredrika: Fight me! Annie: I have failed in becoming a warrior but I’ll fight somebody like you.. FIGHT! Annie fires the grapple hooks toward Fredrika however she ends up punching Annie to the ground she gets back up but Fredrika punches her down again. Fredrika: That all you got! Annie however wasn’t phased as she fired a grapple hook to a tree and back to Fredrika and stabs her yet again. Annie: I’m done here Fredrika just gets straight back up from that and pulls out a longsword Fredrika: I’m not done yet! Annie fires back the grapple hooks and begins slashing away at Fredrika but Fredrika keeps blocking with the longsword however Annie jumps behind her and slashes Fredrika’s back and then sweep kicks her to the ground. However Fredrika unfinished shapeshifts into her Diminica Skoda form Fredrika: Your business ends here! Fredrika then slashes away at Annie and ends up severely damaging Annie. Annie tried to slash at Fredrika but she had her hardening ability. However Annie took a step back Annie: You’ve won your bet, but this is where my bet begins.. Annie ends up going berserker titan and smashes Fredrika’s dominica form but she takes this action and shapeshifts into Beast form and starts to smash at her legs even tearing one off. However the Female Titan then smashes her beast form down and regenerates her leg. Fredrika then with her last hope shapeshifts into Dragon Form with wings and flies at the Female Titan’s nape however Annie knew better and started to defend her weak point. Fredrika missed the nape but bit at the Female Titan’s arm but she used her Crystallization and throws her to the ground and then Annie sees a chance. Annie begins a crystal punch at Fredrika’s forehead and ends up smashing Fredrika’s brain. K.O! Annie still in her Female Titan form roars in victory attracting fellow titans Conclusion Boomstick: Fredrika’s the food Annie’s the hunter! Wiz: Fredrika may have had the more amount of transformations but ever heard the phrase “quality over quantity”? That was the case here. The Female Titan was able to withstand any forms Fredrika had with ease just like she took Eren’s titan punch without even flinching. The only hope Fredrika had would be the winged dragon. Boomstick: But even then Annie has been shown to protect her weak point the nape quite well. And Fredrika’s Contract was meaningless as even if she managed to get enough of the Female Titan to turn herself into it Annie has dealt with Titans no problem so she’d know exactly what to do. Wiz: Not to mention Fredrika’s healing factor didn’t apply toward her brain so all it would take is a crystalized punch in the brain and boom no more Fredrika. Boomstick: Fredrika wasn’t berserk enough for Annie Wiz: The winner is Annie Leonhardt Who will you be rooting for? Annie Leonhardt Fredrika Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ' ' (Brighten) ]] Trivia * This is ahomeschoolingroudon's 8th fight and the second to last one of his season 1 * This fight actually made a cameo in another fight on the wikia Dante vs. Homura Akemi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015